


Wieża Eiffla

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik w Paryżu/Genoshy [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Dark Phoenix Saga, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Charles i Erik grali w szachy tylko na jednym zabytku. Pora to nadrobić.





	Wieża Eiffla

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Eiffel Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179769) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Jestem żądna fluffów po Dark Phoenix

Wieża Eiffla była piękna o tej porze dnia, a Charles i Erik wybrali odpowiednią chwilę, żeby się tam wybrać. Było stosunkowo mało ludzi, a Charles wnikając do ich umysłów obrzydził im miejsce wystarczająco, żeby odeszli. Mieli Paryż w pełnej okazałości tylko dla siebie. Jakby ktoś, najpewniej Logan, powiedział mu to w siedemdziesiątym trzecim, zaśmiałby się i utopił smutki w alkoholu i serum.  
Erik rozłożył koc pod wieżą i postawił na nim złożoną szachownicę.  
-Pomożesz?-zapytał Charles.  
Złapał się za ramię Erika i z jego pomocą trafił na koc.  
Oparł się o łokciu i obserwował, jak rozłożył szachy. Ciągle się uśmiechał. A on tęsknił za tym uśmiechem. Za kościstymi dłońmi i ostrymi zębami. Teraz, pierwszy raz w życiu ma go na własność. Nie dzielą ich zemsty, poglądy i złamane serca. Nawet prawo.  
-Pamiętasz, jak graliśmy obok monumentu Lincolna?-powiedział Charles, czując się ciepło od starych wspomnień-Odgoniłem ludzi, bo nie mogliśmy się wtedy od siebie odkleić, nawet przy ludziach.  
-Tak i przestaliśmy grać po dziesięciu minutach, bo kłóciliśmy się o ludzi, a ostatecznie i tak skończyliśmy, całując się w miejscu publicznym.  
-Co ty na powtórkę?  
Erik nie musiał słuchać więcej i oddalając szachy w bok, za podstawki pionków i rączkę składanej szachownicy, pocałował Charlesa. Mają sporo lat do nadrobienia i nie próżnowali. Całowali się namiętnie i delikatnie. Erik w końcu cały położył się na nim.  
Skończyło się na tym, że nie tknęli szachów i wrócili do hotelu za pomocą paru telepatycznych sztuczek.


End file.
